


Tangerine Dapples

by ZhangDo, ZouiamsChosenOne (ZhangDo)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Breeding Kink, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Electricity, First Time, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Handcuffs, Humiliation kink, Ice Play, Impact Play, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Medical Kink, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rimming, Size Kink, Spanking, Urination, Wall Sex, thigh fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhangDo/pseuds/ZhangDo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhangDo/pseuds/ZouiamsChosenOne
Summary: Hinata Shoyo embarks on his journey do collect his daddiesAKA a stockpile of Haikyuu lemons with some rarepairs,(Originally posted on Wattpad)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Daishou Suguru/Hinata Shouyou, Futakuchi Kenji/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kita Shinsuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou/Semi Eita, Hinata Shouyou/Terushima Yuuji, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hirugami Sachirou/Hinata Shouyou, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 5
Kudos: 198





	1. Awakening

[Hinata]

It's been a few days since I have joined the volleyball club here at Karasuno. The players were very friendly, which was definitely the opposite of their approach to us when I was still applying because of a idiotic king named Kageyama. To note, they are also sort of handsome to be honest. Looking at them every time when we are in the court practicing makes the butterflies flutter all over the gym. 

They just do these things that my mind tries so hard to explain yet my feelings can just simply put it. Some time later I am now undressing them with my eyes, felling how- 

Wait. Is this my gay awakening? I mean I wasn't really into girls even back then, and I really kinda had a huge crush on Izumi and Kouji. But eh, I'm gay, so what? I'm not the rainbow stereotype of gays, I'm the one who fantasizes about his teammates. Coming out the following day wasn't much of a hassle, they said it was pretty obvious and it really isn't that much of a big deal so, no homo.

Now that they aware of my sexuality, things have started to heat up between them on my perspective, at least. Every time after practice I would sneakily peek into Kageyama and Tsukishima changing just to ogle at their yummy exposed abs to feast my eyes on. When I had enough money I bought some sex toys and after I go home I lock myself in my room imagining if I was being pounded by Ennoshita-san or Daichi-san. Sometimes, I go to practice with a buttplug inside me so when I move around the court, it tickles with pleasure that makes me hard not to moan when they are beside me. Simping for them is torturous enough, but trying to make a move on them is a no-go. That's a red flag to them.

For the sake of avoiding to tarnish our camaraderie as a striving team for Nationals, I decided to seclude these wet dreams to myself. Although sometimes, I give out quite pronounced intentions of me getting railed by them but all ended in futile efforts for them always not noticing. Sadly, when they do I get reprimanded because I'm a bit too young for those inappropriate stuff for a cute innocent boy like me and they think they don't know what I'm doing. The obvious stereotypes, of course. is the phrase "looks can be deceiving" not in their vocabulary or whatever? Because the truth is I am a wild kinky beast looking for someone to tame me with his nice, juicy, cock.

As the days went on, the spying and ogling in the lockers and showers, quick glances, and daydreaming was really not in for me. I wanna get fucked by the volleyball team for goodness sakes! I think it's time to take matters to my own hands. The only problem is when it starts, it's gonna be like a domino effect, and it's gonna get wild. I can try to control it but my libido is absolutely manic to be calmed down. It'll happen one day though. If it's destined, I'll be with my daddies being gangbanged on a room. One could only hope, or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I rewrote the prologue to Hinata's perspective so it fits more)
> 
> I'll also be doing najor rewriting in the other chapters.


	2. The Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this in two parts but I'll combine them here in AO3.
> 
> I may also do minor revisions to it here.
> 
> First up is Daddy Daichi, hope you guys will like it.

[Hinata]

"Shoyo!!! You ovrslept again!!!"

The shout of my mother downstairs stirred me awake in my dreams of me being wrecked by my teammates. Looking at the time, I zapped all the way to prepare myself for school, leaving enough time for me to have breakfast.

"So son, how was your new volleyball club going?" Mother asked while still preparing Natsu's breakfast.

"Pretty nice actually, the players are very friendly, tall, smart, strong... and hot..." My cheeks painted a faint shade of red whispering the last thought to myself.

"Is that so? My baby is all grown-up with all his new friends! Well then go to school now you don't wanna be late."  
Yes mom, I'm grown old enough to find a daddy.

Keeping the final thought secretly, I kissed my mom on the cheek and rode my bike all the way to Karasuno.

"I better not be late for practice... Or rather not be late for this dumbass!" I swiftly went upstairs to the clubroom when a intimidating figure loomed nearer my position.

"Hinata you dumbass!!!!!!!!" Kageyama dashed all the way chasing the tangerine, the competitive aura between them sparking once again.

"Hah! That's 69 wins for me, 67 for you Bakayama!!" I said cheerily as I have finally defeated the 'King for thee consecutive days.

"You're just hyper that's why you always win dumbass, where do you get all that energy with that small body of yours?" The raven-haired setter has its face painted with a perplexing look thinking he might be friends with the Sun's brother.

"Oi, better prepare for practice now, you still have lots to train."

_*timeskip to practice*_

"Okay team, a few days from now we'll have a practice match with Aoba Johsai, one of Miyagi's powerhouse schools so better prepare." Takeda-sensei cheerfully began his meeting with the team after receiving news that one of the prefecture's strongest teams agreed to practice with us.

"As far as I have observed, you guys need to work on your receives especially the first years." He continued as he gave a challenging glare to us freshmen.

"Okay, let me now assign which ones will be helping you guys. Ennoshita, you go with Yamaguchi; Tanaka with Kageyama, Sugawara with Tsukishima, and Sawamura with Hinata."

"With pleasure, Takeda-sensei!" The mentioned players were showing their A-game to improve the quality of their team to make it to the Nationals.

But....  
Me... with Daichi-san?!!?!!!??!?!

I haven't told it to anyone, but I have a absolutely huge crush our team captain, Sawamura Daichi.

It's too much to explain why, but to sum it up he's a great captain and a father figure to the team which makes him a total daddy material, just the thought of him railing me in the clubroom makes my mind go wild with that nice figure of his...

As my wildest dreams were just beginning reality snapped back when Daichi-san asked me if I was okay.

"D-Daichi-san!!!! I'm so sorry!!!" Secondhand embarrassment got the best of me as I sped all the way to the men's restroom.

Looking down at the tiny tent in my shorts, looks like I have some problems to solve before practice.

[Sawamura]

"...and Sawamura with Hinata."

The moment Takeda-sensei said that I will be helping Hinata in receiving balls, I've never been happier.

Despite not having much history in playing in volleyball, his passion and raw talent when developed is gonna be an excellent asset to our way to Nationals.

As I approached him to start training, his demeanor is a bit bothered and a hint of daydreaming.

"Hinata, you there?" I asked the small boy who was shocked at my presence, resulting in his apology and running away from the gym.

"Hinata wait! You're still in practice!" I shouted at the empty space of the school fields as I ran to the door with no tangerine in sight. Seems like he's still getting those jitters.

Searching the school for Hinata, there were no traces of him anywhere in the school - not in the clubroom, the empty rooms, nor the corridors. Already going back to the gym after a failed mission, I heard echoes of a familiar voice.

It was coming from the men's restroom.

Getting near the building the noise gets louder, forming moans of pleasure surrounding the place. Is this really Hinata?

I was about to ask the owner of the voice who turned out to be actually the little baby crow but I was taken aback when I heard him moan my name.

My goddamn name. Sawamura Daichi.

I knew he was gay from the start, but I didn't know he was fantasizing over me. Well I do get the attention of some girls here and there but Hinata is a whole new story.

Because I am straight, there is no way I-

My contemplating came to a halt when the stall door opened and the splashing of running water can be heard — signifying that Hinata had just finished.

Anyway, looking down it seems that my tiny crow had enjoyed the show Hinata put on,

I need to endure this until the end of practice. But first I need to get back at the gym so I wouldn't be that suspicious.

[Hinata]

"Hinata, what happened?" Suga-senpai asked worried after I ran off to 'fix' some problems.

"Daichi was worried, you should go practice with him now."

"Sure Suga-senpai!" I said slowly nearing to the reason of my horniness today.

"So Hinata, you okay now?" Daichi-san asked as we warmed up for practice.

"Yes Daichi-san, so what exactly will I need to learn?"

"Receiving the balls, Hinata." Daichi-san said with a faint smirk written on his face.

"W-what do you mean by that Daichi-san??" I was at a loss of words as I short-circuited at his statement.

"What else would I mean? Your offense is good but not at your defense. We definitely need to work on it. What do you think meant by the way, Hinata?" Daichi-san asked in a fatherly tone asserting me to speak truth out of my mouth, as if he knew the business I did earlier.

"N-nothing Daichi-san!! L-lets just continue practice shall we??" Struggling to preserve my nonexistent innocence to them I stuttered as my cover might be blown already.

"Okay then, first lets teach you the proper receiving position. Bend like that and.." Daichi-san guided me to how to receive the ball nicely, with him behind me to support and fix any errors in my positioning.

All was going fine until I felt something big poking the crook of my ass. I was absentmindedly thinking it was just Daichi-san's thigh so I had ground my hips into it whimpering faintly until...

...it twitched.

It was Daichi-san's cock.

And it was big.

Panicking under him, I was about to get crazy until I heard a hot breath ghosting my ear.

"Don't stop Hinata, keep going. Don't you like my big cock grinding in your ass?" Daichi-san seductively whispered in me slowly thrusting his hips against mine.

"D-Daichi-san... We're in p-practice..." In the middle of practice. Luckily no one had noticed the two of us doing this as they were busy on their own.

"B-Besides, this is inapp-" His finger traced my lips, silencing any other complain from me as he continued humping.

"I know what you did in the restroom, Shoyo. It's okay... But you know that's inappropriate right? Especially with you moaning my name... So about that....." He halted his grinding with his hard member pressed firmly against my backside.

He knew.... But how? Was I too loud or-

"Let's talk."

"What? Why? Daichi-san?" I still questioned why he was suddenly asking me things that are too impossible to think.

"As captain, it is my duty to ensure that my teammates are well disciplined, and you need some discipline yourself for such obscene actions earlier...." He chided while kissing my nape and groping my hips.

It was no doubt that I was turned on, but this is not really a good thing.... Having a relationship with my captain, let alone a teammate.

"See you later then, baby crow. You still have a lot to learn so why not let us practice for real, shall we?" Daichi-san finished our mini session with a sharp thrust, letting me suppress a groan of pleasure.

This is gonna be one hell of a practice today.

Shortly after we practiced in preparation for the practice match with Aoba Johsai, but with the sexual tension surrounding between me and Daichi-san, focusing on the play was much harder than I expected. All of I can think of is our captain.

Each time I glance at him, I can't help but to stare at his body, his thick muscles, manly thighs and the big cock bulging in his gym shorts that was rubbing in my ass a while ago. I'm not sure if I'm doing the right thing but I'll just see how this turns out later.

"All right!" Daichi-san finally signalling the end of today's practice session.

"Nice work everyone! Now go get some rest!"

As all of us went to the clubroom, concern was fluttering over me as something unexpected will happen later on.

However, the lust was fighting over against my worry, panic about to overcome me until Daichi-san came closer to me.

"Hinata, you seem uncomfortable, if that's the case we shouldn't continue this." His father figure was showing as the others started to pack their stuff.

"But Daich-... I want to... I'm just... I don't know..."

To be honest, this is only a one time ticket with getting the good good with your crush so why the hell not? I just need to work on my acting.

"I'm just scared since the others are still here. I'll decide when they will go home.." I said hinting my plans subconsciously.

"Fine by me. Oh wait Suga, I think me and Hinata will have to go overtime in receiving practice, Is that okay?" Daichi-san asked Suga-san as he exits the clubroom.

"Sure Daichi, just make sure Hinata still gets to walk tomorrow." Suga chided, it seems that he knows. His parent instincts are just woah.

As Tanaka-senpai finally being the last to leave the clubroom, it finally leaves me and Daichi-san the remaining inside the room.

"Hinata, if you are willing and ready, just go lock the door." Daichi-san had given his final warning to me. There's no turning back, consent has been already given.

With that, the door to the clubroom was locked tightly from the inside.

**[SMUT AHEAD]**  
**(Pls skip if uncomfortable with the ship or other reasons)**

"D-Daichi-san... I don't know how to say this but, I really wanted to do this for a long time.."

As I turned around, I saw Daichi-san half-naked already, with his godly muscles on me to feast my eyes on.

"Really, then come here, let's discuss about that lust of yours." He said as he got a chair and put it in the middle of the room.

Gesturing me to sit on his lap, I did as followed, my ass meeting his hard-on once again.

"But Daichi-san, before we really start, I have one request."

"What is it?"

"Can I call you daddy?"

"Two can play that game baby. You're not the only kinky one here." He said as he took some handcuffs from his locker.

"Now, shall we?" Daddy Crow continued as he placed my hands on my back and cuffed it.

"Now be a good boy for Daddy okay? No hands got it?" He followed as his large hands gripped on my waist.

"Y-yes daddy..." I said as I started grinded on the twitching monster beneath me.

He then uncuffed me for a while just to discard my clothes on the floor and restrained me back.

Awkward silence ensued after, either one of us shy to make eye contact. I mustered up to look at him in the eye, with his pupils saying _"I don't wanna hurt you badly."_

Squinting, I responded back with eye contact as well.

_"Ravage me all you want daddy, don't be scared."_

In the blink of an eye, an intense make out session had been going on along with Daddy Crow rubbing his crotch roughly against my butt.

"Daddy....nYaaNgh..." All this pleasure I'm getting right now makes my sanity go brrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~

I just want this moment is Daddy Crow's big cock...

I'm not a cockslut (yet), but who knows?

[Third]

"D-daddy.... I-I want it......" Hinata managed to get out between breathy moans.

"What does my baby want, hm?" Daichi said as he quickened his thrusts.

"D-daddy...."

"What?"

"I WANT DADDY'S COCK IN MY MOUTH!"

"Ara ara, looks like my baby is needy for a cock right now huh... Well, since you've been a good boy I will have your request granted..."

A jovial grin was plastered all over Hinata's face, but then...

"Under one condition."

It suddenly became a slightly grim one.

"If I give 100 laps as punishment for bad behavior, I think my baby should give me 100 kisses?" Daichi ordered as he leaned closer to Hinata. "That's one already..." He continued as he kissed the tangerine's lips.

[Hinata]

Kissing Daddy Crow was nice to say the least, his beefy muscles with a hint of sweat from practice earlier has got to be the most exotic things I've tasted.

After I have peppered kisses all over Daddy Crow's body, I was facing against his not-so-little crow that's been wanting to see me since earlier this afternoon.

"Baby crow, be a good boy and eat well for Daddy, okay?"

As much as I wanted to play with the raging boner with my hands, the cuffs were saying _no bitch use your mouth!_ and I started to mouth it, sucking a little to taste even more of Daddy Crow Juice.

Having enough foreplay I yanked down Daddy's shorts along with his boxers and-

HALLELUJAH.

IT'S A GODDAMN SOLID TEN INCHES.

The human average is six to seven so I just baited myself a monster cock. Lowkey scared but here we are already, time to succ

All I can say is "Itadakimasu!" and started my early dinner by kitten licks on the sides of the shaft.

This is the first of many dicks I'll encounter so why not savor the moment as well this huge thing here.

[Sawamura]

Damn.

Is this really Hinata's first time giving head? He is already a pro at cocksucking, he'd definitely win gold if blowjobs were a sport.

The way he licks is just so sexy, goddamnit he knows my sensitive spots so well it's just-

"Fuck, baby, that's right, if you suck Daddy good enough, I'll uncuff you..." I said as I subconsciously put my hand over his ginger locks, nudging him to take me deeper as he started to lap the tip of my cock.

Looking down on him, he looks so happy slobbing down on my cock despite with lidded, teary eyes and drool seeping out from the sides of his mouth.

He was also moaning in my mouth and hollowing his cheeks as the same time which gave intense pleasure to my junior almost cumming.

"Baby, I'm close, can you do Daddy a favor and take it all in?"

I was absolutely craving for more of Hinata that I want to push both of our limits by challenging him to deepthroat me as I cum.

With him having a competitive nature, he gladly accepted my challenge.

[Hinata]

Daddy wants a deepthroat eh, I can cope with that.

Slowly pushing myself deeper, I clearly noticed my absence of a gag reflex so can I do deepthroating frequently in the future? Absolutely.

Daddy Crow was even more moaning than before as he bucked his hips into my mouth until he came with a sharp cry filling my throat with nice and thick cReaM.

My mom taught me not to waste any food so I lapped up any remaining cum in Daddy Crow's cock and on the floor.

I was finally removed of my restraints and I immediately played with Daddy's big dick because I didn't get to touch it.

"You're really a cockslut aren't you, you've been playing with my dick right after I've uncuffed you." Daddy Crow said as he motioned me to lay down on the clubroom floor.

"It would be unfair if I only get to cum and not my baby so let me return the favor." He followed as he started to devour my perky nipples while I sucked three of his fingers, eventually putting it inside my hole.

"As much as I want to fuck you rough in here, we don't have much time so this will do." Daddy Crow quickened his fingering and kept on scissoring me open, curling his fingers sometimes hitting my prostate.

"D-DaDDy! Hit that again!!!" Eliciting a pitchy moan, he even started to thrust it even more abusing my sweet spot, making me orgasm not long after.

Cleaning up any eVidEnCe we might leave, he finally dressed up and started walking on the way home.

[[Third]]

"Daichi-san, quick question, are you open with the concept of polyamory?" Hinata asked, breaking the silence they have created ever since leaving the clubroom.

"Yeah, sort of." Daichi's rebuttal was full of uncertainty so Hinata tried to explain further, realizing that the older was preoccupied.

"So that means you wouldn't mind me having more than one boyfriend?" Hinata cooed to the captain who was still baffled.

"Well, yeah I wouldn't mind, But speaking as your captain, just limit yourself who you want to mingle, we don't want you to make wrong decisions in choosing your potential boyfriends." Daichi finally answering the younger who he really can't resist.

"Is that so? Well then thanks for the advice, Daddy." Hinata sneakily kissed Daichi on the cheek flustering the latter.

"H-Hinata, better not do that in public, anyone might see us." The Karasuno captain blushed as he kissed Hinata back before parting ways with Hinata.


	3. Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double update because already finished with this guy a few days ago
> 
> This is Kuroo's chapter, followed by Oikawa. Which captain should I do next?

[Hinata]

Days after what happened between me and Daichi-san, the practice match between Karasuno and Seijoh happened. Apparently we met their captain, the Great King Oikawa Tooru. He played a crucial role as to why Bakayama was an excellent setter now.

Though the spiky-haired guy that manages to control him is hot as hell. Soooo beeeeefy.

What was his name again? Iwa? Never mind, I can still ask when we go on official matches soon.

As for me and Daddy Crow, we would always just go pRaCTicE once or twice a week, doing the usual Gawk Gawk 6969 but still no penetration since the chances of us getting found out is high.

During practice we'd sneak in a few kisses here and there and if we're lucky we go for quickies in the storage room.

It then followed by the return of two members of the volleyball club, Asahi-san who would be our ace and Noya-senpai who was our libero. They basically come as a package you'd think they're a couple.

This would be my usual routine until one day....

Takeda-sensei announced that we'd have our first training camp of the year, and on the final day we'll have a practice match with Nekoma, a Tokyo school and they seem to be a rival school of ours because of the coaches.

However, the original coach Ukai had retired so Takeda-sensei brought in his grandson to train us further. Coincidentally, he was also a Karasuno alumnus.

Training camp started not long later and it's pretty fun to be honest. The only thing that's not is me and Daddy Crow can't do anything, not even a quickie since we are all cramped in a room.

That was also the case in the other days. Great. Can't get laid for days.

Unless....

The day before the practice match I decided to be a hyperactive dumbass and ran way faster than the others.

Yep, no shit Sherlock, I'm lost.

I saw someone with blonde hair in his tips to ask for directions, however he looks like he has his priorities straight and decided to just keep focused on his console.

Nope, I was wrong.

Apparently his name was Kenma, people may think he's anti-social but he's just selective on who we wants to be close with. Surprisingly, he's also a volleyball player, and a setter too. 

He's nice to be honest, I can sometimes relate to him. I guess being lost somewhere in Miyagi isn't bad at all. I even found a new friend.

"Kenma!"

Looking where the voice came from, it just made things even better. Of course every new friend you meet has is acquainted with a hot guy.

I'm no omega... but I feel like I'm in heat right now...

[Kuroo]

Kenma wandered off again, as usual.

It's his nature to wander off and isolate, but we have an upcoming match with Karasuno so I definitely need to find him asap.

Luckily, I heard his voice in the street not far away. I was about to call him when-

OyA?

Who is this cute chibi-chan Kenma is talking to?

And why is my heart going doki doki over him? Or her? Wait it's a boy!

Am I gay now? Well if it's a guy like Chibi-chan, why not?

"Oi Kenma, where have you been? I've been searching all over! You know we're not in Tokyo, so finding you is much harder..." I said to Kenma before leaving but of course, let me speak to Chibi-chan.

"And as for you Chibi-chan, thanks for keeping Kenma in touch here. By the way, you look like you're made out of copper and tellurium." My face was starting to paint a faint shade of pink because of that follow-up line.

Okay mission abort, that pickup line was cringe.

"Why, because I'm cute? Dude, I may be a dumbass but not at flirting. Besides, pickup lines are a thing of the past!"

Oh my, we have a Chibi-chan with some attitude here. Interesting...

"Why not flirt with me like how they do today? It's 2012 for goddamn sake!"

"If that's what my baby wants, then he will get it... That's how I flirt..."

"Chiiiiiibi-chan."

It seems like I won this flirting round, because he can't even form a proper rebuttal to that.

"Oh well Chibi-chan, looks like I'll see you soon.." I kissed his hands like a gentleman, eventually noticed a very important detail on his shirt.

Karasuno huh, that's even more interesting.

I finally left him whipped while walking on our way to return to where the team is.

"Kuroo, seriously, you had to flirt with Shoyo there? Tch. Classic move especially from you." Kenma scolded me because technically I just flirted with his friend, and to top that, we just met.

"So what? Chibi-chan is too cute to not resist? I mean he can get any man whipped for him at any moment."

"Uhuh, but if you attempt to do something to him, you know what will happen to you, guy who just can't keep it in his pants."

"Kenma! I havent even had sex yet you always give me the impression that I'm someone who's horny 24/7!"

Do I really look like a sex god?

"Try saying that to your hair. It really gives the 'I wanna get laid' look a bit over the top."

"Kenma!"

[Hinata]

Did... Did Mr. Hot Guy just kissed me?

OMG, too bad I didn't ask for his number.

Oh well, I could ask Kenm-

Fuck I didn't ask for his number either.  
Oh well, maybe just like a cheesy romantic movie we will meet again as if it was destined-

"Hinata! Where have you been? Next time don't do that okay? You got Daichi worried!"  
Suga-senpai's inner mother scolded me since I just realized I got lost today because of me being a nutjob.

But at least, I got to meet Mr. KFC. Because he's finger lickin' good.

*timeskip to the day of Nekoma vs. Karasuno practice match because for plot purposes*

Holy goddamn shit.

Both of them — Kenma and the hot guy are Nekoma players. I've been friends with the rival school without even noticing. Kinda my fault though since I was focusing on Daddy Cat.

Anyway, time to ask his number.

"Hey Kenma! You didn't tell me you were from Nekoma." I said nearing the smol cat.

"Well, you didn't ask. Oh yeah, I forgot to give you my number so here. Am I a bad friend for that?" Kenma cooed to me while typing his number on my phone. He looks so cute, I wanna cuddle him UwU  
(This is kurohina but lovin the lowkey kenhina vibe here)

"By the way, what's the name of the guy with you last time, Kenma?" Finally, I get to ask who is Kenma's hot friend so I can flirt-

"Kuroo. He's my neighbor and bestfriend, actually. Also, he's the team captain."

Captain eh, looks like all marks checked.

"Can-"  
Great. Why of all times this could happen why now? Tanaka-senpai just challenged his Nekoma version a fight. A long lost twin thing perhaps.

Now how can I ask Kuroo-san's number?

Ah forget it, there are other times.

[Third]

The first practice match had finally commenced, and Hinata decided to raise his shorts a bit higher than usual.

He was reprimanded for that, but eventually he was allowed to do so. After all, they decided it was the perfect plan to distract the Nekoma captain who was a excellent pillar of Nekoma's defense.

With Hinata's milky thighs.

Although it kinda worked at first, the only thing it made for Kuroo was to have a hard-on, yet it was still futile as the Nekoma captain was even more worked up and managed to be unwavered by Karasuno's decoy.

The game went on, and Nekoma won eventally with their various use of strategies, something that Karasuno lacked.

[Hinata]

So our plan didn't totally work huh,

Too bad, I got horny seeing Kuroo-san's bulge. By the way, where the hell is he?

I have another daddy with me so...

"Daddy," I whispered do Daichi-san as I went to ask for some cuddles.

"I think I'm ready now, can we?" I iNnOCenTlY said as I slowly went to palm his member with stealth, which made him blushing and flustered.

"If you're ready Daddy, I'll be in the restroom..." I left a kiss on his chest and went to prepare myself at the restroom.

However, as I went to open the restroom door, I was shocked and amazed at what I saw.

"K-Kuroo-san?"

[Kuroo]

Holy shit.

Did Chibi-chan seduce me right now?  
Well it did work but not enough to get my game down!

Goodness Chibi-chan, we just met yet you already make me crazy, what are you?

Dammit, this is too much already...

Luckily, practice break just started, so I managed to excuse myself a bathroom break just to sneak in for a quick boner management.

I swiftly and went into the restroom, not even bothering to lock it since this will be quick.

As soon as I pulled out my aching hard cock, a familiar figure was standing in the door

"K-Kuroo-san?"

Shit. I really should've locked that door.

"I thought the bathroom was open so- oh my god I'm so sorry-" the shrimpy chibi pretentiously covered his eyes after seeing my big mack truck.

"Ara, Chibi-chan, you have bad acting you know? Just come here already, I know you like the view... or are you telling me that you're just all flirt and talk but not really brave enough?"

**[SMUT AHEAD]**   
**(Pls skip if uncomfortable with the ship or other reasons)**

[Hinata]

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Did he really just invite me?

Kuroo-san, a literal sex god, wants to do it with me.

Well, I can deny but then Daddy Crow is on queue to pound my hole. There's nothing wrong with getting myself prepped a little bit, right?

And my cover's been blown already, so there's no use in pretending to not like the wonderful view. 

Going near Kuroo-san, I quickly pulled him into a heated kiss turned into a makeout session.

"Did I make you this hard, Daddy?" I looked at him with kitten eyes, which definitely made him have a nosebleed.

"Yes, kitten. Now would it be kind of you to take care of it?" Daddy Cat said as he took off my shirt ad started leaving marks on my collarbone.

"My pleasure Daddy, I'll make you feel good~" I knelt to the white tiles of the bathroom floor and stared a Daddy Cat's member. Daddy Crow was already big with ten inches under his belt, but Kuroo-san was an overwhelmingly eleven.

Starting with kitten-like motions at the veiny shaft, I savored the sweaty flavor of Nekoma in my tongue, also trying to inculcate in my mind on how Daddy Cat's cock feels in my mouth.

Seeing that he was enjoying it, I licked around the tip before attempting to deepthroat it. Despite only being a inch longer than Daichi-san, I was unable take it all in one go.

"Aww, my kitten can't take all of Daddy at once? That's okay, your hole can do it for you."

He pulled me off of his rock hard dick and stripped me off any excessive clothing, before putting me on all fours on the floor.

"Kitten, we don't have any lube available. is it okay if we use spit?"

"Y-yes Daddy, as long as you nYangHhH~ my.. ass..." He put three fingers in my mouth and made me suck on it like what I did to his dick earlier.

While already eating me out, he inserted a digit inside me, gradually adding more fingers and speeding it up as time goes on.

When Daddy Cat seemed that I was prepped good enough, he aligned his member on my hole.

"Chibi-chan, hold tight okay? This will be one hell of a ride."

"P-please be gentle, daddy. This is my first time taking it in my ass." I reminded him since he might think I've been taking dick in the back door for a long time.

"I will baby, now this might hurt a little, okay?"

And he put it in. And I was 16 when I realized all men do is lie. I'll be gentle, my ass.

He really put it so gentle that it's so stinging in pain and he's too rough already.

What a way to have your v-card taken.

"C-chibi-chan, so tight!"

I don't even know what to say back. I can't even splurt my thoughts out...

He's too big that it's heavenly, and he just hits the right spots inside me... So goooood... Ngh.... Daddy so big... It even made a belly bulge....

All I can think of now is how a big dick is wrecking my hole right now for the first time. I hope I get more of this nice feeling in the future.

[Kuroo]

So this is how a virgin bussy feels like, huh.

It's so...... tight.... feels... good.....

It just squeezes and clenches around me so hard that I can't help it but go even rougher...

"D-DadDy, M-MoRe~"

"Oya, my kitten wants more?"  
"Then I'll fuck you even more and more!"  
(I wanna see more more more and more)

I started to pound into him at an extreme speed which turned Hinata into a moaning machine who could only utter grunts of pleasure and satisfaction.

Moments later, he finally painted the white tiles of the restroom with even more white.

I pulled out for a while to flip him over before thrusting back again.

[Hinata]

Too... much... pleasure....

Daddy Cat is really a sex god...

I thought we'd be done after I came yet what happened is it's gonna be round two for me.

He started pushing inside my now sensitive body, which could mean one thing if you were the bottom - overstimulation.

"I wanna see my kitten's face when I pound into him.... So cute... Chiiiiiibi-chan...."

"D-Daddy Cat looks so s-sexy.... Can I- Nyaghhh~ kiss- H-HaRdeR~ Daddy?"

"If that's my kitten wants, then he gets it." Kuroo-san did a devilish smirk before diving in to a deep kiss.

His thrusts were starting to be erratic, and I can feel his member get larger inside of me.

"C-chibi-chan, I'm c-close... Do you want it inside?" Daddy Cat gave me two choices, either way getting me with his creamy cum.

"I-Inside Daddy, plea- nGhHggH~!"

The moment I gave my answer he thrusted even faster and after a few pumps inside me, my hole was filled to the brim with Daddy Cat's mElK.

I gazed at the afterglow - the sight of Kuroo-san was already heavenly, but add trickling sweat and you got yourself some paradise.

"Daddy.." We were about to share one final kiss when the door revealed a certain crow.

"Can we continue later? It seems like someone is waiting in line..."

"Of course, Chibi-chan. I hope your other Daddy doesn't mind..." Daddy Cat licked my ears before pulling out and speaking something to Daddy Crow.

When it was only me and Daichi-san were remaining in the restroom... You know what happened.

In the day my cherry got popped, I also got wrecked by two guys in the same day.

Suprisingly, I can still walk normally. Things were pretty quick so nobody really noticed.

When the practice match finally ended, I approached Kuroo-san to get something I need from him earlier.

"Oh, Chibi-chan? What does my kitten need?"

"No pet names in public, please... And..."

"Can I get your number? I've been trying to get it before that happened and I really want to hang out with you in the future you know..."

"But, isn't your team captain your boyfriend?" He was confused on the reason of me asking him out despite being taken.

"He's into poly relationships, I hope you are too. Besides, he already saw us doing... This." I gave him a quick peck on the lips before finishing my sentence.

Finally giving me his number, the Nekoma team soon went back to Tokyo, waiting for another time to practice with them.

When I arrived home, I decided to do something as a tease.

*You made a groupchat*  
*You named the group chat DaDdIeS~ ❤️*

*You added Daichi and Kuroo to the group*

TangerineBaby: Daddies~

DaddyCrow: Baby?

DaddyCat: Kitten?

TangerineBaby: I missed you already daddies~  
*sends a photo of his asshole oozing with the other two's cum out of it*

DaddyCat: Kitten, did you do that on purpose?

DaddyCrow: Because I'm literally hard right now

TangerineBaby: Maybe. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

DaddyCrow: Looks like someone's gonna have to do some punishment tomorrow...

DaddyCat: Just wait until I'll be visiting Miyagi, kitten.

DaddyCrow: Too bad rooster, I get to wreck him almost daily.

DaddyCat: Good for you, now kitten, date next week?

Tangerine Baby: Sure, daddy, I'll bring protection 😉

DaddyCat: We won't be needing them though ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

TangerineBaby: RaWr~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
